


Before This Gets Old

by zillah1199



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah1199/pseuds/zillah1199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke wants his bed to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before This Gets Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiebour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebour/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Is A Battlefield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219487) by [katiebour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebour/pseuds/katiebour). 



> a drablet inspired by Katiebour's fic.

“I suppose you're wondering why I've called you all here today.”

Hawke stared down the length of the table in Varric's suite. Six faces stared back at him with varying expressions of guilt.

He crossed his arms and gave them all his best 'stern parent' face. “It has come to my attention that some of you have been using my bed for various,” he cleared his throat deliberately, “extra-curricular activities.”

“Exhibit A.” He placed a feather on the table.

“Exhibit B.” A collection of hairs, white, red-blond and several, of varying length, in shades of dark brown.

“Exhibit C.” A leather hair-tie.

“Exhibit – do I really need to continue here?” He looked pointedly at all of them. 

“I don't think it is necessary to divulge any further details, Hawke, there _are_ ladies present.” Sebastian looked on the verge of panic. Isabela snorted at the comment and Hawke shot a lifted eyebrow at them.

“Don't look at me Hawke, I was only present in my journalistic capacity.” Varric chuckled, enjoying watching his friends squirm in their chairs.

Isabela was laughing. Merril and Anders were blushing. Fenris had his face buried in his hands. Sebastian looked like he was praying. 

Hawke clasped his hands behind his back and looked down his nose at everyone. “You are all my friends. You are all welcome in my home at any time of the day or night. In my library, in my great room, in my larder, my privy, my bathing chambers and so on. In any of the extra-bedrooms, should you find yourself in need of a place to nap or to sleep one off. My bed, however, is henceforth off-limits. Especially for any kind of amorous activity. Any kind. In short, from hereon in, the only one having sex in my bed is me. Myself. Sadly, at the moment, I mean that literally, but that's beside the point. Next time, get a room. Of your own.” He sat down with a thump, then downed his tankard of ale and pulled out a pack of cards. “Now. Whose turn is it to deal?”


End file.
